I'm With You
by LillyOfTheValley
Summary: One Shot Song Fic. Hermione is tired of it all. She just wants someone to take her somewhere new. Who will be her savior?


Author's Note: Yes, I know I should quit with the one-shots and start working on my longer stories, but I had this idea and I just couldn't help it. I was in a foul mood, and when I'm in a foul mood I listen to angry music. This song came on and I just had to write something.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own the song. That belongs to Avril Lavigne. It's called "I'm With You."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hermione Granger stood by the lake at Hogwarts, her hair whipping around her face and her arms hugged tight around her body. She figured someone would have come looking for her now, hoped they would. They hadn't.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All she could hear was the wind and rain pounding against the ground, feel it savaging against her body. She hugged herself tighter and felt a tear slip down her cheek to mingle with the rain. No one was coming. She wished she could just hear the sound of footsteps, but no one was coming.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was sick of this feeling; she wanted someone to come for her, anyone to come. She was cold and tired and wet and she just wanted someone to come and take her away from everything.She just wanted someone to take her to a new place, physically, mentally, every way. She wanted something new and different, and she wanted it bad.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everything in her life had gone wrong lately. Her grades had taken an unexpected nosedive, her parents had decided to divorce, she caught Ron cheating on her, and now the rest of her friends had deserted her. She had already lost Ron forever, but the rest of her friends, headed by Harry and Ginny, had said that they were fed up with her attitude lately and didn't want to be around her until she could fix herself. The problem was that she didn't know how to fix herself. So she was left alone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
Cos nothing's going right and  
Everythings a mess  
And no-one like's to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but i, I'm with you  
I'm with you

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Suddenly, she felt a cloak drop over her shoulders, covering her wet and shaking body. She turned to face her savior and gasped in surprise. Shocking white-blonde hair clung to Draco Malfoy's face as he watched her. Finally, she found her voice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He stepped closer, but she didn't move away. "I saw what happened with Potter and Weasley, and I know what's been going on with you lately. I saw you leave and I just wanted you to know that I know how you feel."

"How do you know?" she questioned him. She looked up at him and those intense silvery-blue eyes cut right through her defenses.

He pushed a soaking wet curl back from her face. "Because, I've been there. I've been to that dark place where all you want is to be somewhere else so the pain will just go away. I've been to that place."

Hermione looked up at him, confused. "Why do you care?" she whispered

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He moved even closer and bent to drop a kiss on her forehead. He brushed feather-light kisses over her eyelids then slowly, painfully, kissed her lips softly. He pulled away and stared down into her huge brown eyes.

"Nobody should have to feel this way, no matter what their blood makes them, no matter what they've done" He held one pale hand out to her. "Come with me Hermione." Her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine, but still she was hesitant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She didn't know Draco, not really. She only knew the façade he showed the public, and he had just proved that he was very different from that icy façade. But still she questioned if it was the right thing to do.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you

I'm with you

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She shook herself out of that particular thought angrily. Why should she question? No one else cared, and wasn't this exactly what she had wanted? Yes, she had wanted someone, anyone to come and take her away from what she knew and the feelings she couldn't seem to escape. He was offering her that. She didn't know why he was, but she didn't care.

Hermione looked down and placed her smaller hand in his. Graceful fingers entwined with hers and she felt something shoot through her. She didn't care what it was. She was being led into a new world by someone she never expected. Their joined hands were the only things that mattered.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I'm with you.


End file.
